<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the world caves in by Crowned_clowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328405">As the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_clowns/pseuds/Crowned_clowns'>Crowned_clowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dgrayman - Freeform, M/M, Song Based, dancing at 2am, its fluff, pieship, pieshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_clowns/pseuds/Crowned_clowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some soft link x Allen one shot! Might add more one shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Link &amp; Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve become obsessed with Howard link! So I wrote stuff! Might write more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a pond in the middle of the courtyard at the black order headquarters, a big open area with grass and a garden with a waterfall that went into the pond in the middle, only a foot or two deep, small fish swimming around.<br/>
Allen loved the pond, he found it calming, he liked to sit by it and eat lunch, usually with lenalee or link. At night, when he couldn’t sleep, He’d sit by the pond, soaking his feet in the icy water.<br/>
This was one of those nights, he’d felt Nea trying to force himself into Allen’s skin.<br/>
He stood in the middle of the water, pj pants hiked up so not to get them wet, it was a hot summer night.<br/>
He hummed to himself and looked up at the moon, his eyes yellow and shining. His mind elsewhere, Nea slowly pushing into his head.</p>
<p>“Allen?” Came a voice behind him. “Why on earth are you in the pond?”<br/>
Allen’s eyes fluttered close then he turned and smiled. “Hello link.” Thanks to link, he’d managed to push Nea from his mind. “I like to come here to think.” </p>
<p>Link had on pajamas, his hair was in a quick and sloppy braid. “You’re going to get sick.”<br/>
Allen laughed softly. “I’ll be ok, I don’t ever get sick really, besides it’s relaxing.”<br/>
The crow wrinkled his nose but started to roll up his pants before joining Allen in the water. “It’s freezing.” He said softly. “But it is nice.”</p>
<p>Allen’s bright smile made link’s heart flutter, the boy practically glowed in the moonlight. Iridescent. He thanked whatever god was actually out there that it was dark, so that the young exorcist couldn’t see his blush.<br/>
“I come here to think.” Allen said softly, swaying a little, his red hand brushing link’s. It took all of the crow’s willpower not to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.<br/>
“It is quite nice…” Link said softly, staring at Allen. “Beautiful even…”<br/>
Allen looked at him and gave link that closed eyed smile that made link weak.<br/>
The exorcist turned his eyes back to the moon and closed his eyes as wind rustled their hair, winning a laugh from him as the wind almost pushed them both over.<br/>
Link grunted and frowned. “Damn wind, I don’t want to get my clothes wet,” he huffed.<br/>
Allen hummed and turned his eyes to link before quickly splashing him.<br/>
Link gasped and stumbled away before falling over, getting himself soaked,<br/>
Allen covered his mouth and laughed softly.<br/>
Link narrowed his eyes then lurched forward and yanked Allen down to him, getting the boy just as soaked.<br/>
They sat there for a moment before both starting to laugh quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.<br/>
Allen shook his wet hair like a dog, making link cover his face and laugh more.<br/>
Link watched Allen, his white hair sticking to his pale face, the boy looked like a sad ghost, beautiful and forlorn. Link couldn’t control himself as he leaned forward but stopped at the loud growling of Allen’s stomach. “Hungry?” Link asked softly.<br/>
Allen, oblivious as ever, had no idea link’s intentions. “Yah.” he laughed sheepishly.<br/>
Link grunted and stood up, offering his hand to Allen. “I’ll bake you something.”<br/>
Allen lit up and grabbed his hand, standing up. “We should probably change first.”  Allen smiled.</p>
<p>10 minutes later, in fresh pjs, the two stood in the empty kitchen.<br/>
Link looked around and hummed. “What would you like, Allen?”<br/>
Allen hummed. “Surprise me~ but I wanna help make it.”<br/>
Link hummed then nodded and started to pull out things.<br/>
Allen watched closely and rested his head lightly on link’s shoulder. “How can I help?” He asked softly.</p>
<p>Allen’s breath on link’s cheek made him shiver and he held out a measuring cup. “A cup of milk.” He said simply. </p>
<p>Allen did as he was told before watching link again.<br/>
They worked together to make a thick batter before link put it in a pan and set it in the oven.<br/>
“Now we wait.” Link told Allen simply.<br/>
“Just wait?” Allen frowned, the constant work had kept Allen’s mind busy and away from Nea trying to force his way in.<br/>
Link looked at him then smiled. “Do you know how to dance?”<br/>
Allen blinked in confusion. “Dance? I...don’t think so?”<br/>
Link smiled more. “I’ll show you.” He stepped close to Allen and grabbed his hand. “I’ll teach you the waltz.” He grinned and placed Allen’s hands in the correct places, putting his own hand on Allen’s waist. “Focus on me, I’ll lead  you.” He told him softly, their faces close, he could see the flecks of yellow in Allen’s purple eyes and the very light freckles on the boys porcelain skin. </p>
<p>Allen blushed lightly and nodded, a determined look on his face that link found absolutely adorable.<br/>
Link slowly started to lead him into the dance, humming a tune to help them.<br/>
The exorcist was quick to learn the steps and smiled at link as they danced around the kitchen.<br/>
Link smiled brightly as he spun Allen then pulled their bodies tight together. “You’re a fast learner.” He smiled.<br/>
Allen beamed brightly and leaned his head on link’s shoulder as they danced together. “This is nice.”<br/>
“Yah, it is.” Link whispered and leaned his head on Allen’s. “This is one of those moments that I wish could last forever.”<br/>
“Me too.” Allen whispered. “Peaceful, calm...safe…we’re not weapons, we’re just people, moments like this make me forget all my trauma and the horrors. That I’m safe.” </p>
<p>“I make you feel safe?” Link blushed and held Allen as they swayed together.<br/>
“You do...you make me feel like I have control of my life for once.” Allen’s whisper was so soft and sweet, it made link’s heart skip a beat.<br/>
“I want you to feel safe.” Link breathed. “Especially with me.”<br/>
Allen let out a soft chuckle and lifted his head to look at link. A soft, almost sad smile on his face. “You’re really something. Howard link, I’m glad you’re watching me.” </p>
<p>Link smiled softly and his eyes flicked over Allen’s face longingly, constantly landing on his lips. Every rational bone in his body told him to pull away from Allen. To act professional and proper. But his heart yearned for Allen. He wanted Allen to always feel safe, for Allen to want to be in his arms as much as link did. He wanted to help erase those horrible memories locked away in this beautiful boys tortured mind.<br/>
“Allen.” He whispered and stopped their swaying to just hold Allen.<br/>
Allen tilted his head a little. “You ok?”<br/>
Link bit his lip a tiny bit and raised his free hand to cup Allen’s cheek. “Allen walker...you...are so beautiful.” He hissed out.<br/>
Allen blushed scarlet and blinked in shock; but before he could say anything, link’s lips were pressed against his own.<br/>
Link held Allen close as the boy melted against him, kissing back lightly.<br/>
They separated after a moment and Allen bit his lip lightly, his face pink .<br/>
Links face wasn’t much better, bright red. “Allen, I wanna make you happy...I think I could make you really happy.”<br/>
Allen smiled and cupped link’s cheek softly. “I think you could make me happy too.” He said softly.<br/>
Link smiled happily and went to kiss Allen again but the ding of the oven made them both jump and separated.<br/>
Allen laughed softly and link let out a nervous chuckle before going to the oven and pulling out a loaf of cake.<br/>
They sat together and ate their cake, smiling at eachother shyly after their interaction. Once they had finished and cleaned up, link shyly offered his hand to Allen. “It’s almost 4 am. We should probably head to bed.”<br/>
Allen blushed and took his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked back to their shared bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>